Electroplating solutions are usually aqueous. Every plating solution contains ingredients to perform at least the first, and usually several, of the following functions: (1) provide a source of ions of the metal(s) to be deposited; (2) form complexes with ions of the depositing metal; (3) provide conductivity; (4) stabilize the solution against hydrolysis or other forms of decomposition; (5) buffer the pH of the solution; (6) regulate the physical form of the deposit; (7) aid in anode corrosion, and (8) modify other properties peculiar to the solution involved.
The present invention improves the plating performance of the solution, particularly by increasing the useful current density over previously accepted norms. The current density is the average current in amperes divided by the area through which that current passes; the area is usually nominal area, since the true area for any but extremely smooth electrodes is seldom known. Units used in this regard are amperes per square meter (A/m.sup.2).
It is generally in the best interest of efficiency to run electroplating baths at as high a current density as possible. The higher the current density the faster the coating plates on the surface. The current is carried by the ions in these baths and each type of ion has its own specific conductance. In plating bath, however, ionic conductance is only one variable that must be considered in choosing an electrolyte. The final criterion is the quality of the coating at the desired current density.